The Barrier
by Alannah the Lioness
Summary: Okay, this happens after EM, and INSTEAD of ROTG, even though that is my fav. book. First fic. DN pairing. Be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It's just… not.

Chapter 1

Veralidaine Sarrasri lay in bed, attempting to sleep. Sleep usually came easily to the eighteen-year old brunette, but tonight, instead of sleeping Daine's mind kept straying back to thoughts of her friend and teacher Numair Salmalin.

Sitting up, Daine looked at her pet dragon that was sleeping on the foot of her bed.

"What am I going to do Kit? This not being able to sleep is getting fair annoying an tiring!"

The dragon stirred, but continued to sleep.

Sighing, Daine got up and pulled on a pair of breeches and a shirt, and left her rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black-Robed mage, Master Numair Salmalin sat at his deck, staring at an open book. He had been staring at the same page for more than five minutes. His traitorous mind continually wandered back to his student, the Wild Mage, Veralidaine Sarrasri.

Numair, though at 32, and being 14 years her elder, loved the young woman. They had met 6 years ago, when Daine had pulled Numair out of the hawk form he was stuck in with her wild magic.

Numair didn't know what it was, but one day Daine had said something, -he couldn't even remember what because he was so dazed- and he realized his heart was hers.

Of course he would not admit this. Numair had quite a reputation with the ladies of the court, and did not want to subject Daine to any rumors.

But he loved her!

"I can't take it anymore!" Numair screamed as he threw down his book.

He strode over to his bed, stripped off his shirt, and flopped down.

'Oh Daine,' he thought, just before he fell into a fitful, restless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine walked through the palace, trying to stop thinking about Numair. This would've been easier outside, where she could converse with the animals, but it was too cold to venture out.

She didn't pay much attention to where she was going, which was why, about a half hour later, she found herself at Numair's door.  
'I'm sure he's sleeping,' Daine thought, turning. 'I shouldn't disturb him.'

Just when she was about to walk away, Daine heard a strange muffled noise coming from inside. She stopped abruptly and whirled around.

"What is that?" she whispered to herself, as she put her ear to the door.

Hearing the noise again, Daine called out to Numair, not caring if she woke any of the other resident's of the castle.

She heard something. It was Numair's voice, calling her name!

'He's in trouble!'

Trying his door, Daine was surprised to find it unlocked.

She gasped.

"He never leaves his door unlocked," she whispered, growing frantic.

She pushed open the door and rushed inside. Looking quickly for anything out of place, she heard a groan coming from Numair's bedchamber. Then there was silence.

Slowly, she edged toward the slightly cracked door, her heart beating wildly, and peered inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gods!" Daine exclaimed.

Numair was just having a bad dream! Daine went in to wake him up. She sat on the side of his bed.

"Numair, wake up! Numair," Daine said softly as she shook him. He just flailed and yelled.

"NO!"

"Numair!" Daine said more loudly this time.

Numair sat up bolt right. He looked around wildly.

"Shh,calm down. It's okay," Daine murmured as she softly rubbed his back.

Numair looked at her sharply, then he seemed to realise who it was. His eyes softened.

"Daine!" he exclaimed, bewilderedly."What are you doing here?"

Daine looked down shamefully, but she couldn't help but notice that he was shirtless.

"Well," she clearedher throat. "Well, I waswalking throught the halls, and I heard something coming from your rooms. I thought you were in trouble!" HereDaine looked up, then quickly looked away again, not able to hold the gaze of those black eyes."I tried your door, and it was open. You never leave your door open!" This time when Daine looked up, she held Numair's gaze. "Then I came in here and-"  
Numair silenced her with a hand over her mouth.

"It's okay, magelet," he said as he rwmoved his hand. "Thank you for your concern."

Daine blushed scarlett.

"Why were you walking the halls so late at night?"he asked, worriedly.

Daine's blush deepened.

"I couldn't sleep, is all. And I didn't want to shapeshift becuase I'm still recovering from that arrow."

Numair remebered earlier that month when Daine hadbeen shotby a barbed arrow, and winced.

"Goodchoice,"he agreed. "You wouldn'twant to ingure yourself again."

Numair stood up from the bed.

"Well, since you're here anyway," he said as he pulled on a shirt. "How about a n astronomy lesson?"

He looked down at her. She was beaming.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

He smiled. "I did offer, didn't I?"

"Great!" Daine exclaimed as she jumped up. Daine loved her lessons with Numair, and astronomy, though completely different from her lessons in wild magic, was one of her favorites. And it was a perfect night to have one.

Numair pulled on his boots, and followed Daine out the door. They were headed for the observation tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish Numair were mine...

Review Replies:

Narm's Boreas: Thank you so much! That was just something that I saw Numair doing if he were in that situation. And of course the door is unlocked because he forgot to close it when he went to bed so suddenly. I've fixed all the spelling errors I could find. Also, I guess I didn't conveyed it, but I thought of Numair as though he had learned that he loved her maybe a few days earlier. I also changed my profile. Thanks for all the pointers. I've changed Chapter 1 a little. It's nothing big, just small revisions, but now it will make more sense.

nativewildmage: Thank you. Yes, it's my first fic, but I've always loved writing. This isn't my best work. I really think it could be more… descriptive, I guess.

And to everyone else out there... I got 38 hits, and only 2 reviews. PLEASE review, even if it is anonymous. (I've allowed those now.) PLEASE! I really want your feedback and pointers!

Chapter 2

When they were in the observation tower, Numair pulled the lever that lifted the roof so they could see out.

"It's so beautiful!" Daine gasped.

Numair looked up. It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear, the stars shone bright, and they could see every constellation.

Daine lay down in the middle of the floor on her back, and looked up into the sky.

Walking over to a simple bookcase, Numair scanned the books and chose one.

He brought it over to Daine and sat down.

"Ready?" He asked.

Daine sat up, excitedly.

"Of course!"

"Okay." Numair flipped to a page in the middle of the book. The page showed a large drawing of the constellation of the Great God Mithros.

"Daine, look up there and tell me if you can see this."

Daine looked above her, to the sky.

Numair watched her as she searched the stars for the constellation that wasn't visible at that time of year.

'She's so beautiful,' he thought.

'NO!' said another part of his mind sternly. 'She could never want an old man like you. Leave her alone!'

Suddenly, Daine pointed.

"Numair, look!"

Numair looked to where Daine pointed only to see a very strange phenomenon.

The air was... rippling, as if someone was blowing on water.

"Numair?" Daine asked worriedly. "What is it? What is happening?"

"The barrier," he whispered, still looking intently at the sky. "Daine," he continued, voice rising. " We must warn everyone. Something must be crossing between the realms!"

Though Daine was completely confused by what her teacher was saying, she trusted him completely, and got right to work formulating a plan.

"I'll go to the Riders," she told him, lurching up off of the ground. "You find Jon."

Numair gave her a quick nod, and she turned to leave.

"Daine!" He called out.

She turned just as he embraced her.

"Be safe, magelet," He whispered in her ear.

Enjoying the warmth of his arms for only a second, Daine pulled away abruptly.

"This is no time to be protective of me, Numair." She gave him a quick grin. "Now go!"

With that, she turned and ran to the Barracks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine reached the Barracks in less than five minutes.

Not stopping, Daine hurtled up the stairs, and barged into her friend, Ouna Chamtong's rooms.

Ouna bolted up in bed.

"Daine?" she asked, seeing her young friend. "What are you doing?"

"Quickly!" Daine urged as she gathered clothes for Ouna to change into. "There's something crossing between the realms!"

Ouna jumped out of bed.

"Oh Goddess!"

Daine nodded and shoved the clothes into the other woman's hands.

"Hurry! Awake the Riders!"

Daine left Ouna at a run, heading to her rooms to get her bow.

"Daine!"

She was halfway down the stairs to her room. She didn't stop, knowing that Numair was using a speaking spell.

"Hurry," his voice said urgently. "We don't know what is going to happen, and we could use you here. It doesn't feel right. Something bad is coming. I know it. We're at the North Wall."

She knew she had no time to waste.

Filling her head with thoughts of the flock, Daine shifted into a quick-flying sparrow, and sped to her rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: 'If only, if only,' the woodpecker cries...

**Review Replies:**

**Narm's Boreas:** Okay, this is another short one. But I promise, Chapter 4 will be much longer, because it is a very big chappie. (Hint) Yeah, I knew that that was the line where Numair realized his love for her... I always though it was so sweet. -sigh- Anyway, thanks!

**Razzi:** Thank you very much! It means a lot to me when people review, because I want to hear what they think. That way, I can improve my writing.

**Yasminai: **D

**Yoshi the Spork Queen: **Hmpf! Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, what am I going to do with you! The /action/ is being written in to later chapters... Anyway... HI YOSHI! -waves back- xD

**Corey:** Thanks Coreh, my man! xD

**BoB: **Okay...

167 hits, 8 reviews. Sad really...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Daine darted into the window that she always left open.

Quickly resuming her human form, she grabbed a cloak, her bow, and it's quiver. She did this all very quietly so she wouldn't wake Kitten. If the young dragon did awake, Daine would have one more thing to worry about.

Forming into the body of a large eagle, the wild mage took flight, gripping the items in her large talons.

'Goddess,' she thought in a quiet prayer. 'Whatever this is, keep us safe.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numair was on the large lookout tower on the North Wall of the palace.

Numair observed the beautiful scene in front of him.

The foreground of the scene he saw was filled with pastures, and closer to the palace wall, the Rider's Barracks. Beyond that was the Royal Forest, full of animals and various plants.

But looking up, he groaned.

'That's new,' he thought sarcastically, referring to the strange rippling in the sky.

He ran a large, tanned hand through thick, black hair. He could only hope that they were able to protect themselves from whatever was coming.

Ouna had arrived a few moments earlier, and was situating and preparing the Rider's for battle.

"Numair."

He was pulled out of his thoughts with a hand on his arm.

Looking down, he could see whom the delicate hand belonged to. It was Daine. Seeing her, he couldn't help but grin.

She didn't smile back.

"Do you know what is happening?" She asked as she adjusted her cloak. She had just shifted back to her own body.

Numair saw that she also had her quiver slung over one shoulder. Her bow was tightly gripped in her hand.

"No, Daine," he said worriedly, "Nobody has seen anything like this before."

"But surely someone has read-"

"No!" He said sharply, cutting her off. "Not even me," he added in a whisper that she couldn't hear.

She was silent.

Turning to her, Numair saw the hurt of dismissal in her eyes. He had put that there, and he hated himself for it.

"I'm sorry, Daine. I overreacted." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a small smile.

"It's okay, Numair. I'm scared too."

Numair nodded.

"I just hate sitting here and not doing anything! Jon won't even let me test it with my magic to see what it is. He's afraid it is a magical drain or something." He turned to look at the sky.

"I know Numair, but he could be right. I can't feel any of the People. They've all fled. It's fair worrying," she said as she came to stand next to him.

He looked down at her. "I think maybe-"

Suddenly, Daine and Numair fell backwards, as if the had been pushed. Everyone with any type of magic fell the same way.

For a few moments, those that had fallen couldn't move. The second they could, Numair scrambled over to Daine.

"Magelet! Are you alright?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, Numair. I'm fine," she lied, trembling. She didn't like not knowing what was happening, and didn't want Numair worrying over her. "What was that?"

Numair pulled away to look her in the eye, her unruly brown curls framing her face. "It's the barrier, Daine,"he explained. "It's gone."

Both looked up only to see hundreds of various immortals where the rippling had been. All the different colors of magical fire chased after the creatures, as Numair's soon did.

Daine jumped up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No... Just... just, no.

**Review Replies: **

**Narm's Boreas: **My only loyal reviewer. -sniffle- No one else reviews my story! -cries- Anyway, you really haven't read a fanfic in that long! I don't think I could do that! That's really cool to hear that you think my writing is 'engaging'. Thanks! I did make you wait a little longer for this one, because I have so much going on with school starting and everything, but here it is. As promised, it is longer than the last chapter. Enjoy!

It feels really depressing to write only one review reply. PLEASE REVIEW! 330 hits, 9 reviews. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Daine's first arrow hit a stormwing square in the head. All of her arrows that followed killed the immortal it struck.

Looking to her left, Daine saw three hurroks coming at her in a single file line. With lightning speed, Daine fitted another arrow, and fired it at the first oncoming creature.

She gaped.

Her arrow had gone through the hearts of all three of the hurroks. Numair had magicked it, and it left a bloody hole in each one's chest. They fell to their deaths, screeching pain.

She turned to Numair, about to thank him.

"Numair-"

"Daine! No!"

Before Daine could figure out what he was doing, Numair pointed just above her head, and spoke a word of power. She heard a groan, and turned to see a winged ape, axe in hand, shriveling into nothing.

Her heart was beating wildly. If it weren't for Numair, she would've died.

Numair had already turned back to the battle. 'The time to thank him is later,' she told herself. 'Now go!'

Shifting arms for wings, and toes for talons, Daine shrugged out of her cloak and took flight. She climbed high on the air currents, and began to circle. Searching with eyes of a hawk, she waited for an easy target.

She saw one.

A male stormwing, already wounded with an arrow in the shoulder. He was flying poorly, as if her were a drunkard.

She dove.

Pulling her wings to her sides for speed, her streamlined body sped towards him. Claws outstretched, Daine readied herself for the impact.

He noticed her at the last moment, and turned, trying to get away.

But Daine was too fast.

She raked sharp talons over his face, leaving it in a bloody mess.

He screamed at her, and tried to use his wings to cut at her. He lost his balance and fell to the ground below.

Daine rushed back to the wall, thinking that she could do more with her bow.

Once again resuming her human form, Daine observed the scene quickly. There were now dozens of immortals littering the ground. Thankfully, the Rider's and soldiers were faring well, having only lost a few men, and with only small casualties.

She quickly pulled on her cloak.

'Oh God's no!'

She felt them. Her magical awareness of them was growing stronger, and it told her they were coming. She breathed deeply, fighting off nausea.

"Spidrens!" She called out, alerting everyone. "On the walls!"

They readied themselves.

And then they came, crawling over the tops of the wall, shooting their sticky web at anyone they could.

Finding a good place next to Numair, Daine continually shot, hitting each time. Numair too fought hard, setting his magic on those in reach.

"Daine!" He called to her. "Watch out!"

Looking where Numair looked, she saw five, very large spidrens. Two were female and three were males. And they were coming straight for them.

Numair quickly took two, one male and one female, with a streak of fire, but two more rushed at Daine. She shot, and one fell with her arrow in his neck, but the other was getting close.

Numair yelled.

The female spidren that had stayed back had shot a string of web at his foot. She was pulling him towards her.

Pulling back her bow, Daine shot her last arrow, right into the heart of the last spidren that was only feet away from her.

"Daine!" Numair called out.

"Numair!" She yelled, running after him. "Numair!"

But the spidren already had him. She was climbing down the wall as fast a seven legs would carry her. Leaning over the wall, Daine saw that she was nearly to the ground. So Daine began to untie her cloak.

"Daine! No!" Numair called to her. "Stay there!"

She ignored him, shifting her body into that of a pigeons.

She went after them, flying with all her might.

* * *

Nuamir was in the spidrens grip, her leg wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms to his side. He tried his magic. It was dry. But he still struggled against her hold, hoping that he could use what strength he had left to break free. 

The only thing he could think at that moment was that he had to get back up the wall so he could protect his magelet.

He had already called to Daine, telling her to stay where she was. He hoped she would listen to him. If she got hurt, he didn't know wht he would do.

But then she was there. The pigeon that was Daine was pecking vigorously at the spidren's eyes.

"Daine! No, stop! Go back!"

The spidren, now crawling towards the forest, cursed at the bird.

'She's defenseless in that form,' he thought. But Daine changed just as he had that thought. She shifted, becoming a falcon.

Numair tried his magic once more. He managed to grab hold of one small tendril. He used it in the best way he could think of.

He sent it through the immortal as an electrical shock. But it was more than he expected. The shock made the spidren shake and convulse so much that Numair was flung into the forest.

* * *

The spidren shook viciously, throwing Numair into the Royal Forest. 

Daine was tiring, but she was determined to find Numair. So she went after him.

When Daine reached the forest, she had just enough strength left to change her shape to that of a dog. She used her acute sense of smell, trying to pick out Numair's. She could smell the forest, and all the animals' scents, but they were a mess, all jumbled together.

She concentrated on what Numair smelled like. His strong spices, hair lotions, and fresh soap. That was what she tried to smell.

And there it was, to the north of her position. Running towards it, she tried to keep the scent. She came to a clearing.

Numair was there, lying still on the ground in the middle of it. It was too much. She lost control of her form.

She crawled over to him.

"Numair!" She shook him.

He didn't respond.

"Numair!" He wasn't breathing.

"Numair, please..." There were tears coursing down her face. "I need you." Her voice trailed off.

She curled up next to his body, and let the sobs take her.

Her teacher, friend, and she now realized, the man she loved, was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, it's finally going to be updated. I'm /sooooooooo/ sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been incredibly busy. The chapters will be coming much more quickly now. I hope you like this next one.

Disclaimer: Not mine and yeah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The last I saw of them was Master Numair being taken by a Spidren and the Wild Mage going after him." Explained the stable-boy as he sat across from Jon at his desk. Alanna and Ouna were standing behind him. "Miss Sarrasri shifted into a pigeon and went, even though Master Numair told her not to."

They had been missing since the battle ended over 6 hours ago. Their bodies could not be found, so they had begun the interrogation of people who fought along side them. Jon tried to control his frustration, but Alanna couldn't.

"Why did she go and do something so foolish when Numair told her not to!" She let out a long stream of curses.

"Can you show us where they were last? Jon asked the boy. The stable-boy nodded vigorously. "Good, let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alanna mumbled angrily. Jon had assigned her and Ouna to scouting the forest for any signs of the two mages. She had a very angry lecture planned for them both when they were found.

They had found the trail of the Spidren that the stable-boy spoke of, but it ended at a dead Spidren and no trail of any kind leading away from it. Jon was at the castle trying all kinds of magic to find them, but he was having no luck.

"Alanna, I have a feeling we should go this way," Ouna said, and pointed to where it looked as though there was a clearing north of where they had found the Spidren. Ouna nudged her mount in that direction and Alanna followed.

Alanna and Ouna came to the clearing, and knew right away that they were in the right spot. They dismounted and ran to the center of the ring of trees. The sight that they saw would've amazed anyone that didn't know Daine. There were animals all over the girl, covering her.

"Shoo!" Alanna hissed, and the animals ran. Beneath them was Daine… and Numair.

"Oh, Gods!" Exclaimed Ouna. She and Alanna knelt next to them. Alanna covered Daine with her cloak (because she was still naked) and then felt for her pulsing life. It was there, but it was weak. She picked the girl up and placed her over her horse.

Ouna felt Numair's wrist. Nothing. 'This can't be right!' she thought. She tried and his neck. Still nothing! Her eyes welled with tears. Numair was her first friend when she had come to Tortall. She couldn't believe that her was actually dead.

Alanna came over to Ouna. "Numair?" she asked. Ouna just shook her head, unable to say anything.

"Goddess, why?" They stood in silence for a while longer.

"We should get back. Daine needs to be cared for," Alanna said softly. Ouna nodded and stood, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Help me get him to my horse, Alanna." They did this in silence, and rode back to the caslte with a feeling of deep grief and depression.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine woke with a start. A cup was thrust into her hands by Alanna, who was sitting by her bed.

"Drink." Daine did as she was told, then remembered. Numair!

"Where is Numair?" She asked Alanna, fear in her voice.

Alanna didn't say anything for a long time, while Daine waited. Then she took her hand. "I'm sorry, Daine."

"No…" Daine said in disbelief. Alanna didn't look at her. "No!" Daine threw down the cup, covered her head in the blankets, and sobbed until she fell asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All hail Tamora Pierce!

**Reviews:** Thanks for the reviews guys! Just so you know, because I write something into the story, doesn't mean it is set in stone… -hint, hint-

**A/N:** This is almost too hard for me to write. Daine is in so much pain, and I feel exactly what she is feeling. If some of the emotions don't make sense, let me know, because my emotions are a jumble right now and it's hard to get it down on paper in an understandable way.

Chapter 6 

Daine woke at night to the sound of thunder outside her window and remembered. Numair. Dead. Tears silently ran down her face, and all she could think of was her pain. She would never again get to see that boyish grin, or smell his distinct scent of soap and spices, or feel the warmth of his arms around her in an embrace.

Daine sat that way long into the night, the storm raging outside, and just thought. She thought of Numair, how he had come to mean so much to her, all of the things that they had gone through. All the while, the tears never ceased.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours after midnight, an apprentice of healing from the Royal University entered Daine's room.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked, seeing that she was crying.

Daine turned to the sound of his voice, but she didn't respond. She just gave him a blank stare, face void of any emotion. At that moment, Onua chose to enter. She laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Run along. I'll care for Miss Sarrasri." The boy nodded and left.

Onua saw a chair by the window, and pulled it over to Daine's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

Daine stayed silent.

"I know this is hard for you, Daine. I can't sleep either. It will take a while to readjust, and everyone is going to miss him."

Daine looked at her. After a long pause, she whispered, "I want to see him."

Onua nodded and began helping Daine out of bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take as long as you like." Onua squeezed Daine's shoulder and left.

Daine stood outside of a door in the infirmary. This was where Numair was to be kept until funeral arrangements had been made.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Daine turned the knob and pushed the door open. She gasped. Numair was lying, unmoving, on a cot in the center of her room.

Steadying herself, she slowly made her way toward him. Looking down at him, just made Daine more miserable. Seeing him helpless and stiff was incredibly depressing. A small corner of her subconscious noted that there was still color in his cheek, not the normal ashen expression that usually settled on a dead man's face.

The tears came again and Daine didn't try to stop them. Everything seemed less important now that Numair was gone.

She had to touch him just one more time. Slowly, she reached for his hand. The second their hands touched, she let out a whimper and collapsed onto him, sobbing.

"How could you leave me here Numair? I love you. Please, come back," she whispered.

Daine stayed with him for hours, laying on the bed next to him, willing him to live. The last thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep again was that she could almost feel his heart beating in his chest like it used to. Softly, barely there, but beating none the less. She pushed the thought away. It was impossible. Some cruel twist of fate took him away from her, and now it was trying to make her believe he could come back.


End file.
